


I'm sick!

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Reapers get sick like humans and when Grell gets sick, he really gets sick.





	I'm sick!

**Author's Note:**

> My english sucks, so I'm in constant practice. Also, suffering of a lot of anxiety at the moment, so trying to relax myself with a bit of flufflyness.
> 
> Not sure of what it is. Just felt like writing it.

William T. Spears moved uncomfortably in bed. Something wasn't right.

Grell Sutcliff was deeply asleep with his face pressed against his neck and the heat coming from his cheeks and forehead, was really uncomfortable.

“Grell... Grell can you please move? William yawned in between words “You're getting too hot".

“Always for you... darling" Grell yawned also, getting even closer. “I..." his words were suddenly stopped by a big sneeze. “I'm always hot for you"...

William tried to think in a good reply, but was falling asleep again and his wife was practically snoring softly against his neck.

Whatever, eventually he would need to move.

And he was right. The next morning, Grell Sutcliff was at the other side of the bed, covered in blankets and trembling like a jelly.

“Mor... morning darling". The redhead tried to speak, but was shaking too much. “I..."

“You got sick..." William sighed, sitting in bed. The view was really interesting. A trembling and pale mass of red, with red cheeks also.

“Seems... like it. Will you..." sneezing, Grell Sutcliff tried to smile "will you... stay to take care of me?"

William sighed, before shaking his head a couple of times and adding:

“Honestly. Do I have any other option?"

“You are so sweet, darling..."

Getting closer to place a little kiss in his wife's forehead, William smiled a bit.

“You always find a way to avoid your paperwork".

“Hey! I wouldn't be sick if you stopped sending me to work under the rain! And isn't a pleasant feeling, you know!?"

“Hush, shut up and just rest. I'm going to prepare the breakfast for us".

“Oh no, darling! If I smell food I think that I'm going to puke!"

“You need to eat, so I'm going to make you a soup. Don't move from this bed, only to pee or clean yourself or I will give you overtime in your next shift".

“So mean..." Grell purred but with the flu, the sound was far from a purr. “So sexy..."

“Honestly... just stay in bed".

Soup, he would need just a couple of minutes. While cooking, William wrote a little note to Ronald Knox, excusing Grell and himself.

Honestly... a whole day lost.

But Grell was sick.

This time for real.

And really, but really sick. What a fever! Honestly he felt happy with both being reapers and immortal.

“Grell, your soup is rea..."

But the redhead was deeply asleep again. William T. Spears couldn't help but smile a bit more and shake his head again, placing the tray with the food over Grell's nightstand and sitting next to him, holding the redhead's hair to place a little kiss in the back of his neck and taking a piece of bread of the plate.

“Honestly, you better get some rest. Perhaps I can finish my paperwork while I'm here".

William placed another kiss in the back of Grell's neck, getting up to write another little note to Ronald Knox to bring the work to home.

They were married now and they had to look after each other.

****_And he wasn't actually complaining. No._


End file.
